Teruo Yūdai
) | birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5ft 10in | weight = 67kg | eyes = Blue | hair = White | blood type = O | unusual features = Cat Ears & Sharpened Canines | affiliation = Eaglescream Alliance | previous affiliation = Ryū Order | occupation = Member of the Eaglescream | previous occupation = Member of the Ryū Order | team = Eaglescream Alliance | previous team = Ryū Order | partner = Shiki Shirono Kenta Kojima | previous partner = Shigeru Yūdai | base of operations = Multiple Spiritual Realms | marital status = Single | relatives = Shigeru Yūdai (Younger Brother) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Hanayakakagayaki | bankai = Not yet Revealed | Prima Rinascita Bestie = Not yet Revealed | Azzerare Ha Svolta = Not yet Revealed }} Teruo Yūdai (輝夫 雄大, Yūdai Teruo) is a former of the who once served under the leadership of Koichi Hiroshi. His younger brother, Shigeru Yuudai, was also a member of the group and both once serve under Yoshiro Kazuki as member's of his Rukon Patrol Team during the initial stages of the war with Averian and his army. Unseen and unheard of for close to sixteen years, Teruo subsequently left the and Horiwari behind when Shigeru became an outcast for gaining . He has since become a Fōrun-juu with his bestial counterpart taking the form of a large cat. He now travels the spiritual realms seeking out his brother, though the reasons for doing so are unknown. The reasons for doing so, as well as his intentions once he meets Shigeru are also unknown. He leads the Eaglescream Alliance and has become a rather well-known criminal. Appearance Teruo is a fair-featured young man of average height, with a lean-built physique and what many would call a scrawny outward appearance. He has long naturally white-colored hair that spills down his back unhindered, usually falling over his shoulders on occasion depending on how the wind hits it. Teruo is noted to have the same blue colored eyes as his brother, Shigeru, though he, like Yoshiro, wears a black eye-patch that disguises a specially crafted eyepiece made for him by an old inventor in the named Dylan. In terms of clothing, Teruo wears a black-colored robe over the top of his usual outfit with several white designs on its surface that include diamonds and circles with a connecting bridge in the center. Beneath this jacket he wears his previously seen green outfit with black-colored hakama-style trousers, complete with average boots opposed to waraji or geta. In battle Teruo often discards his jacket for greater ease of movement, though when he wishes to maintain secrecy he is known to keep it donned instead. Personality Teruo is usually portrayed as a clam individual, even in circumstances where others would be anything but. This trait has lessened considerably however upon his reemergence. He is now an individual who rarely passes up an opportunity to further his growing reputation or make his ambitions known, going to extreme lengths just to prove a point; once beheading an individual just so his name would spread in a region of Heisekai. In the same day he killed four of the chasing Jōren to further the rumors regarding him. Kenji remarked that he probably does this in hopes that Shigeru will hear of his exploits and get in touch in some shape or form. He is also quite quiet, but often gets the basic jist of a situation before anyone else because of this. This is one trait he has retained, much to the collective horror of those he does encounter because it makes determining what he is about all the more difficult. He also cared greatly for his fellow team members and is considered a very important member of the group, at least he was at one point. It could now be argued he hates the very ground they walk on. He also shows a great deal of trust for Yoshiro Kazuki, despite the fact he hasn't known him for very long and respects the youngster Shinigami's reputation and combat prowess. How far this respect goes now following his own self-exile is up for debate, considering he rarely talks about his old allies without some form of venom lacing his tone. Teruo also strongly believes that Koichi Hiroshi is alive and was noticeably stunned - some would say crushed - when he later learned of his death at Averian's hand. On the other hand, Teruo has a noticeable and somewhat irrational fear of small animals like birds and insects and will freeze up whenever around them, though this has all but vanished upon his reemergence. He has also shown a weakness to ice, making standing near Yoshiro a problem for him when the two served together, but he managed somehow with only minor complaint. If anything this singular fear has grown over time. Before they went their seperate ways, he meets his brother once every two weeks to have a training match in which they are only allowed to use one method of combat, such as Zanjutsu or Hakuda. This showed a level of healthy rivalry and trust, not to mention their drive to see the other improve their skills for Teruo often engaged his brother in contests of Kidō to force the latter's powers to develop in that aspect. Background See Main Article ~ The Bond of Brothers Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Part III Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities : Teruo's spiritual energy was exceptionally high, easily being on a level of a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 and he could control it well. His energy is akin to a yellow light switching on when exerted that can be felt at a distance. Following his reemergence and affirming of his place as a Fōrun-juu, Teruo's spiritual power has noticeably increased - to the point many consider him a match for a Gotei captain. Spiritual Barrier: Teruo has shown himself capable of folding his Reiatsu in such a manner to prevent people from hearing what he and anyone inside his barrier are saying. This barrier also doubles as a means to completely eliminate sound in a certain area. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although not Teruo's main style of combat, he has become sufficient enough with wielding his zanpakutō to defeat hollows and train effectively with his brother every time they met for their scheduled training session. Following his reemergence, Teruo's skills have noticeably improved over those sixteen years though to what degree is largely unknown. He is now capable of striking down a powerful Heisekian Shinigami with one blow, lobbing his head from his shoulders. He later killed three pursuing members of the Jōren police force in one sweeping strike. Hakuda Master: Once Teruo's skill in Hakuda was simple and quite ordinary, despite him being a member of the Onmitsukidō. He could perform basic combo attacks in conjunction with his brother, but had never managed to defeat him during their training. Following his sixteen year disappearance Teruo's Hakuda skill has saw a large and impressive increase, easily being his greatest ability. He can take on just about anyone with his feet and hands and has shown remarkable skill in lethal combo attacks that are both lithe in their execution and lethal in their precision. Kidō Master: Teruo's true skill lies in Kidō. He has shown himself capable of using mid-to-high level binding and destructive spells without incantation and can use all Kidō below #35 without without name or incantation while retaining most of their destructive power. Teruo's skill is such in this field, that he has never been defeated by his brother during their previous training sessions. He has a tendency to use Hadō #13 Yūsetsu in conjunction with his Hakuda skills to incinerate his foes. He is also notable for his ability with Bakudō #19 Ashitematoi, being fit to cast it without an incantation or even a name, while still retaining its full power. His skills in regard to Ashitematoi are such that he can cast it either from his eye with a single gaze or reflexively to slow the targets movements. *'Soul Manipulation:' How Teruo learned this technique is unknown, though he had clearly mastered it before Shigeru fled the Soul Society. All that is known thus far is that Teruo is capable of manipulating his own soul in unique manners, with the power being driven through his Kidō knowledge and mastery. Teruo was fit to place a small piece of his own soul within Shigeru's matching Reitekieeto necklace and rig it to activate as an imprinted message should his brother ever come dangerously close to dying, with the purpose of kick-starting his spiritual pulse and thus allowing him to cheat death once. This allowed Shigeru to survive his second battle with Sabishii Kunsha. : As learned the workings of the Garganta during the Winter War, the knowledge was granted to skilled members of the Kidō Corps as well to further the study of Hollow and Hueco Mundo. To help aid their defense during the war with Averian, Teruo was taught how to use the Garganta so his raiding party could strike at Hueco Mundo and Averian's forces whenever it was needed with greater ease, as well as allowing the party to flee. He has retained the ability and uses it predominately to travel between the spiritual realms. Teruo's version is notable for not needing apparatus or an incantation, being performed more similarly to an Espada's personal Garganta technique. Flash Step Expert: Teruo is fast enough to keep up with Yoshiro Kazuki and Takeshi Shinjo and can easily defeat a group of hollow using only Shunpo and Kidō. Following his reemergence his skills have only increased further though to what degree remains a mystery. Zanpakutō Hanayakakagayaki (はなやかかがやき, Brilliant Radiance). Teruo's zanpakutō is sealed in the form of an average katana with yellow hilt wrapping and golden guard. Teruo carries his zanpakutō either in his hand, or from his waist, tied by a piece of black cloth. *' :' With the command: "If everyone crosses against the yellow light, then there's nothing to be afraid of", Hanayakakagayaki becomes a long, straight edged sword with a thinner section near the handle. The guard becomes straight while the blade becomes engraved with various runic symbols. Teruo himself is surrounded in an aura of bright yellow light. :Shikai Special Abilities: Hanayakakagayaki allows Teruo to control the light in his immediate vicinity for for various forms of attack and defense. He can bind an enemy or increase the length of their shadow, which also had the added effect of aiding his brother's former zanpakutō abilities. :*'Zuburiraito': Teruo forms the light around him into small, thin needles with excessive penetrating power. Although weak, these needles are incredibly fast and extremely difficult to dodge. :*'Invisibility:' By bending light around his limbs in such a manner, Teruo renders himself invisible to the naked eye while at the same time disguising his spiritual signature. Teruo uses this skill predominately for eavesdropping and ambushes. :*'Healing Light': Teruo surrounds the target in a bright, yellow light that possesses great healing skill, being capable of repairing damaged tissue and fixing broken bones almost instantly. This move, although very beneficial in team-battles, is taxing on Teruo's reserves of energy, limiting him to only four of these in a single day. With proper intervention, this technique can even heal someone on the verge of death. :*'Imprisoning Light:' Teruo's greatest Shikai ability. Using all the light at his disposal, Teruo traps his opponent within a square of yellow light. Several spears then form, skewering the box from all possible angles. The box then dissipates with a large implosion of energy which further damages the target. *' :' Not yet Revealed. Culmine Teruo's Culmine has yet to be named. It's appearance is that of a large dagger, more specifically a broad-bladed cinquedea with black lettering laid upon the flat sides. The blade narrows out near the tip, making it rather effective for piercing and then prizing objects free or loose. Teruo usually carries it attached to his belt and employs it as a tool for silent assassination. *'Prima Rinascita Bestie:' Not yet Revealed. *'Azzerare Ha Svolta:' Not yet Revealed. Merged Form *''See Main Article'' Behind the Scenes Teruo's zanpakuto is designed to be a complete opposite of his brothers. The two blades are also symbolic for light and darkness; Shigeru bearing darkness while Teruo bears light. Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Characters